1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The development of information and communications technology and the diversity of the information creates a continuously increasing demand for display devices. Display devices include cathode ray tubes (CRTs) and liquid crystal displays (LCDs). In particular, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are unique due to their exceptional characteristics.
Unlike LCDs, OLED displays do not require a light source since OLEDs are self-emissive. Therefore, OLED displays generally have reduced thickness and weight. Additionally, OLED displays have a wide viewing angle, low power consumption, high luminance and high response speed. Due to these advantages, OLED displays are being actively developed as next-generation displays.